


Найти утерянное

by Leytenator



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, References to Drugs, family values
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Наркотики — ужасно нехорошая штука. Есть вещи куда лучше. Например, дети. Или то, благодаря чему они получаются.





	Найти утерянное

В первые же сутки этот мудак умудрился обгореть.  
— Я вообще не понял, какого хера я тут в принципе делаю!? — проорал РФ в полыхающую от солнечных ожогов узкую спину. ФФ пожал плечами и продолжил намазывать их маслом. РФ завелся еще сильнее. — В гробу я видал такие развлечения! Нихуя себе мальчишник в Вегасе, кому вообще пришло в голову рвануть до мексиканской границы?  
ФФ поднял трубку телефона в номере, набрал пару цифр и тихо что-то проговорил. Спустя минуту в дверь робко поскребся портье с упаковкой холодного пива в руках и полной льда и лимонов жестяной бадьей подмышкой.  
РФ слегка поостыл.  
— Сраная пустыня, — пробубнил он, откупоривая очередную бутылку. — Одни кактусы и тощие лимоны, ни малины, ни вишни, да я тут скоро сдохну. Все, с меня хватит. Меня Кей-поп ждет, мы еще на смотровой площадке «Стратосферы» не трахались.  
— У нас договор, — снова пожал плечами ФФ и поморщился. РФ со злорадством подумал, что обожженная кожа должна страшно болеть. — Я оплачиваю вашу с Кей-попом поездку в Вегас и отписываю тебе десять процентов акций Корпорации. У тебя теперь семья. Тебе нужны средства. Ты изображаешь наркобарона, который собирается провозить героин в желудках эрсто под прикрытием разведения редких элитных животных. Все просто.  
— Если все так просто, какого хрена ты сам не изобразишь плохого мальчика? Все знают, что делишки твоей семьи не так уж и чисты.  
— Потому что меня здесь знают, — со вздохом повернулся к нему ФФ и почесал покрасневший нос. — И потому что никто, кроме тебя, не разбирается так хорошо в мафии.  
РФ важно кивнул и сделал глоток ледяного пива.  
— Двадцать процентов.  
— Десять. И вам снимут всю «Стратосферу» на сутки. Трахайтесь, где хотите.  
— Это я потому такой добрый, что любовь творит с фандомами страшные вещи! — РФ поднял палец и значительно помахал им в воздухе.  
— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, — тихо ответил ФФ.

В кабаке было накурено и темно. РФ расстегнул еще одну пуговицу на рубашке, слизнул выступивший над верхней губой пот и подался вперед:  
— А теперь слушай меня, Пабло. Ты выведешь меня на нужного человека, иначе я сделаю из тебя отличный хорошо прожаренный бифштекс. Или прекрасное чистое море крови. Выбирай. Я сегодня просто воплощенная доброта, сам охреневаю. Давай-давай. Плевать я хотел на то, какой он занятой и опасный. Тащи его сюда, мне надо решать дела.  
Пабло заорал что-то угрожающее, но в глазах РФ блеснул мягкий пока отблеск пламени.  
— Бифште-е-екс, — протянул он и откинулся на шатком стуле.  
Пабло выругался сквозь зубы, сплюнул, но все-таки поднялся с места и ушел, яростно набирая чей-то номер на стареньком мобильнике.  
РФ уже успел сыграть партию в бильярд, выслушать поток непереводимых выражений на корейском от чудом дозвонившегося до него Кей-попа, рассортировать по папкам добрую тысячу снимков ЭлДрайва, хранившихся на телефоне, и даже всерьез решить стать настоящим наркобароном — семью-то надо теперь кормить! — когда в дверях на другом конце прокуренного зала появился тот, встречи с кем РФ так долго добивался.  
— Идите вы нахрен с вашим наркотрафиком, — проговорил он, в изумлении опускаясь на стул.  
Телефон второй раз за последние полчаса издевательски завел «Beautiful hangover».

Бревно чихнуло и снова зарылось в смятый до неузнаваемой черной кучи костюм ФФ.  
— Завел бы ему подружку, — ФФ аккуратно складывал оставшиеся вещи в небольшой чемодан, оставив лежащие на кровати останки костюма на растерзание Бревну.  
— Иди погуляй, — Бревно мрачно глянуло на них и, косолапо переваливаясь, заковыляло в коридор, волоча костюм за собой. — Наркотики в желудках эрсто?  
— Ну, в его желудке же поместилось полкило отборного канона, — пожал плечами ФФ, в который раз думая, что стал чересчур часто использовать этот жест. Надо бы за собой последить. — И напомни мне, с каких пор «мне надо найти себя» означает «мне надо свалить с чертовой прорвой наркоты в самую большую в мире дыру и наладить там поставки на полконтинента»?  
— У меня слабость к дырам, — Блич докурил самокрутку и отправил бычок на дно бутылки с остатками пива.  
ФФ поморщился.  
— Не разводи грязь.  
Помолчали. ФФ заказал в номер еще пива.  
— До сих пор не могу понять, почему ты бегал от меня добрых полгода, не показываясь на глаза, а теперь решил поговорить.  
— Полкило закончилось, — криво усмехнулся Блич, и ФФ захотелось ударить его прямо по улыбающемуся лицу.  
Блич был почти черный от загара, татуировки на ставшей совсем смуглой коже поблескивали от пота. От Блича несло каноном, табаком, потом, алкоголем, раскаленной землей, песком. У ФФ заныло меж ребер.  
— Я решил завязать. Наигрался. Когда они предложили мне производить синтетический канон, стало уж куда яснее — пора со всем этим прекращать.  
— То есть, называя вещи своими именами, у тебя наконец-то достаточно прояснилось в голове, чтобы ты понял, насколько влип? — ФФ скривил губы и скрестил холодеющие от напряжения руки — так соблазн ударить ухмыляющуюся рожу был меньше. — Наркобарон. Самый опасный человек в Мексике, — угол его рта дернулся.  
— Не одному же тебе делать карьеру, — Блич поднялся с кровати и шагнул к нему.  
ФФ ударил прежде, чем подумал.  
Блич стер тыльной стороной ладони кровь с разбитых губ и фыркнул.  
— Ну, надо же. Соленая. Только недавно начал опять чувствовать вкусы...  
— Знаешь, что еще соленое? — прохрипел ФФ, оттирая платком чужую вязкую кровь с пальцев. — Семь потов, которые с тебя сойдут, пока ты отработаешь все угроханные на твои поиски деньги.  
— Я думаю, найдется кое-что еще, — пробормотал Блич и шагнул к нему снова.

Рот у него был раскаленный, а губы шершавые и обветренные. Блич поцеловал его коротко и остро, как ножом по языку полоснул, оставив во рту вкус крови, а потом рухнул на колени и потянулся к ширинке ФФ.  
— Не хочешь для начала вымыться? — холодно осведомился тот.  
— Нет. Тебе нравится сразу. Я помню.  
А вот ФФ забыл. Забыл, как жадно сосет Блич, как смотрит снизу вверх сквозь спутанные темные волосы. Как приятно пропускать их сквозь пальцы и наматывать на кулак, тянуть на себя, заставляя Блича утыкаться лицом в его пах.  
Забыл, как быстро можно кончить от этих грубых и резких движений, от неосторожного касания зубов, от чужих пальцев, мертвой хваткой стискивающих задницу, не дающих отстраниться, пока жадный горячий рот принимает в себя сперму.  
— Ты намерен отрабатывать мои расходы так? — сухо поинтересовался ФФ, приводя себя в порядок.  
Сыто жмурящийся Блич не успел ответить — дверь в номер с грохотом распахнулась, и в комнату влетел вихрь в радугах и блестках.  
— Мексика, — выдохнул Кей-поп тоном, не предвещавшим ничего хорошего. — Наркотрафик. Поддержка молодой семьи.  
— Эй, да я тебе сразу сказал, что он просто этого укурка искал, я сразу просек, говорю тебе! — РФ укачивал на руках заинтересованно разглядывающего номер ЭлДрайва. — А план же реально хороший — эрсто никто и не подумает проверять на наркотики, эти заразы так тяпнут, что палец откусят. Мафия — это же круто, ты сам говорил! У нас тут будет свое дело, вот, ребенку достанется наследство... Ай, ну по голове-то какого хера?!  
— Не матерись при ребенке! — гюрзой прошипел Кей-поп и опасно сузил глаза.  
ФФ задвнул чемодан под кровать, снял трубку телефона и коротко чего-то потребовал.  
— Страшный дядя сейчас покатает тебя на грустной маленькой лошадке, — проговорил он ЭлДрайву, забирая его из рук РФ. — Шампанское и ананасы сейчас принесут. Не «Стратосфера», но, боюсь, до Вегаса кто-то рискует не дожить. Постарайтесь не разгромить номер.  
— Ребенка мне не угробьте! — заорал РФ. — А ну верни обратно!  
— Стоять!  
Дверь за молодоженами захлопнулась.  
— Иди ищи бревно, — процедил ФФ. — И постарайся на этот раз найти то, что собирался, а не очередные неприятности.  
— То, что мне нужно, всегда само меня находит, — улыбнулся Блич.  
ЭлДрайв фыркнул.  
ФФ последовал его примеру.


End file.
